1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving apparatus performing driving control on a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor driving apparatus for controlling a phase angle of a motor driving signal according to a rotor-position detecting signal (such as a hall signal) is disclosed in the prior art (for example, referring to Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2).
In particular, Patent Document 2 proposed by the applicant of the present application discloses a motor driving apparatus having an automatic gain control circuit on a signal path for transmitting a rotor-position detecting signal.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-245094    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-278393